Lost Innocence
by brokenglass
Summary: A broken relationship, A new trusted friend, A life changing night, A worried family, A deep dark secret... UNFINISHED.
1. Lost Innocence Chapter 1

A broken relationship, A new trusted friend, A life changing night, A worried family, A deep dark secret... 

LOST INNOCENCE

Rated PG 13

Ruthie Camden was walking to school one bright day with her ex-boyfriend Peter Petrowski. They had broken up 3 weeks ago but still remained friends. Everything was perfectly normal, with no sign that today would be any different than the rest. Peter and Ruthie arrived at school at 8;45 and walked over to their friends, Katie, Dylan, Lissa, Lauren and Tyler, who were all standing with someone they'd never seen before. 

"Hey Ruthie! Peter!" Katie called. "Have you met the new kid?" 

They both shook their heads. 

"Hey, my name is Jason" The new kid introduced himself.

"Hey Jason, I'm Peter"

"I'm Ruthie, where are you from?"

"I'm from Buffalo" Jason answered.

"Why'd you move here?" Peter asked.

"My dad used to beat my mom, and then he left, but he came back so we had to leave." Jason replied.

"Woah. Why here? If you don't mind me asking." Lauren said.

"It's fine, my Mom's old boyfriend once came here and told her it was nice so she decided we'd move here"

Just then the bell rang and they all ran in. 

"Who's class are you in Jason?" Ruthie asked.

"Mrs. Morgan's" He replied.

"Cool!" Tyler said. "You're in me and Ruthie's class."

*Lunch*

The group got their trays and sat at their usual table. The were just about to start eating when they spotted Jason, who was wandering around looking lost. 

"Hey Jason!" Lissa shouted. "Over here."

Jason walked over and took a seat beside Ruthie. Then Lauren invited Jason to sit with them everyday. They talked some more and then the bell rang. Ruthie was about to put her tray away when Jason grabbed her arm.

"Ruthie! Wait. I wanted to ask you something." 

"What is it?" She asked and sat back down beside him.

"Are you dating anyone?" 

"No.."

"Good. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, Uh... I don't know where you live."

"I can walk you home and then we can walk over to my house."

"Well, Okay. I guess so."

"Great" He said and they walked out of the cafeteria together.

The rest of the day went by fast and before Ruthie knew it, it was the end of the day. She hadn't told Peter about Jason and she just planned on saying he lived that way.

Ruthie ran out of class. She ran right in to Peter.

"Uh, hey Ruthie. I won't be able to walk home with you tonight, I have a detention."

"Oh, okay" Ruthie said and then walked away. Could this day get any better? She spotted Jason coming down the hall and ran over to meet him.

"Hey Ruthie"

"Hey. Ready to go?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah. Where do you live anyway?" Jason asked.

"527 Maple Ave. You?"

"145 Dalton Rd."

"Cool, That's only 5 minutes away from my house." Ruthie said.

They walked a bit more, talking and laughing, and then they arrived at Ruthie's house. They went in the back door. Annie was feeding the twins.

"Hi mom! This is Jason, he's new at school." 

"Hello Jason." Annie said. "I'm Annie Camden, and these two are Sam and David"

"Hi everybody" Jason said.

"Hi Ruthie. Hi Jason." Sam and David said.

"Hey guys!" Ruthie said.

"Mom, I was wondering if I can go to Jason's house." Ruthie asked.

"Hmm... I don't know Ruthie. Where does he live?"

"Dalton Rd." Ruthie Answered.

"I see. I'd feel more comfortable if you two stayed here. I'm sorry Jason, I'm not trying to be rude."

"It's okay Mrs. Camden, I understand." Jason replied.

"Would you be allowed to stay here?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't know, can I phone my mom?" Jason asked.

"Sure. The phone's over there." Ruthie told him.

He walked over and 5 minutes later came back.

"I'm allowed to stay." 

"Great!" Ruthie exclaimed.

They went upstairs to Ruthie's room and Jason sat on a chair and Ruthie on her bed. She put on some music and they talked.

"So, how do you like our school so far?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh, It's okay. You and your friends are nice." Jason replied.

Ruthie smiled. "Your nice too.What was your old school like"

"Oh, It was alright. I didn't have many friends though." Jason said.

"Oh.. " Ruthie said.

"Oh, it's okay. It doesn't bother me."

"Ruthie, Jason! Dinner!" Annie called from downstairs. Ruthie and Jason jumped up and ran downstairs

All through dinner Ruthie and Jason secretly held hands under the table. They had Ruthie's favourite food, which turned out to be Jason's too. Spaghetti and Meatballs. After dinner they took their ice cream up to Ruthie's room.

"Your mom's a really good cook. And she's really nice." Jason said.

"Yeah" Ruthie replied.

"So who was the last guy you dated?" Jason asked.

"Peter, and that was three weeks ago."

"Why'd you break up?"

"We just didn't like each other anymore. What about you?"

"I was dating someone a week before we came here. We broke up because she liked my friend."

"What was her name?"

"Katie."

"Did you still like her after you broke up?"

"A little, but not anymore."

"Jason! Your mom is here!" Annie called up to them.

"Gotta go! Bye Ruthie" 

"Bye Jason"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then left. Ruthie ran over to her bed and pulled out a diary and wrote all about Jason and her wonderful night.


	2. Lost Innocence Chapter 2

Lost Innocence Chapter 2

Lucy walked in to her and Ruthie's room and saw Ruthie writing in a diary.

"I didn't know you had a diary" Lucy said.

"I don't!" Ruthie said and shoved the diary under the blanket. 

Lucy laughed. "It's okay."

"Your not gonna read it, are you?" Ruthie asked.

"No, I promise I won't."

"Thanks"

"Are you writing about Jason?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah"

Lucy smiled. "Well I'll leave you alone then." She walked out.

Ruthie finished writing and then she opened the book she was reading. 15 minutes later the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, Is Ruthie there?" A boy asked.

"This is her."

"Hi Ruthie, it's Jason."

"Jason! Hey!"

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tommorow afternoon. My mom will pick you up and drive you home. We can have lunch after the movie."

"I'd love to, give me a second. I have to ask my mom."

"Okay"

Ruthie set the phone on her bed and ran downstairs.

"Mom, Can I go to the movies with Jason tommorow?"

"Wait, Who's Jason?" Eric asked.

"Jason is her new friend." Annie answered. "What time?"

"Sometime in the afternoon. His mom will pick me up, we'll have lunch after the movie and then his mom will drive me home."

"I guess you can. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive you?" Annie said.

"It's okay, mom. I'll be fine." 

"Okay, you can go."

"Thanks mom" Ruthie said and ran upstairs.

"Hey Jason" She said. "I can go."

"Great! We'll pick you up at 11:30." 

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Ruthie went to bed and had a very strange dream. She was getting married to Peter in her dad's church. Her dad was marrying her. All of her family was involved in the wedding and it was really nice. She was just about to say "I do" when Jason ran in and said he loved Ruthie. She turned to Peter, apologized and ran out and rode away in a limo with Jason. Then she woke up. It was 10:30. She had slept in. She grabbed her diary from under her matress and wrote about her dream. Then she got up, grabbed her favourite jeans and a cute shirt, took a shower and got dressed. When she got out, it was 11:00. She put on make-up(she was only allowed to wear a little) and did her hair. Then she saw the perfume Ben gave her sitting on her dresser. She put a little on. She didn't know why but she really wanted to look nice for Jason. When she was ready, she went to stairs to wait for Jason. 

"You look really nice" Eric said, as he walked into the living room with the twins.

"Yeah very nice." The twins both said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Ruthie said. Annie walked in to the room.

"You look very nice. What movie are you guys going to see?" Annie asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Ruthie answered.

They heard a car pull up and then someone knocked at the door. Ruthie, Eric and Annie all went over. Ruthie opened the door. Jason's blonde hair was spiked a little at the front and he had baggy jeans and a big t-shirt on. 

"Wow, Ruthie. You look really pretty." Jason said.

"Thanks. You look nice too." Ruthie said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Camden. I'm Jason's mom, Linda. Linda Andrews."

"Hello Mrs. Andrews." Annie said.

"Oh, please. Call me Linda. I'm going to drop them off and then pick them up 20 minutes after the movie ends, because they're going to go eat at the promenade."

"Okay, that sounds fine. Ruthie has $20. Will that be enough?" Annie asked.

"Oh, plenty." Linda replied.

"Ok, Bye Ruthie." Eric said and hugged his daughter, who seemed to grow more each day.

"Bye Ruthie" Annie said, also hugging Ruthie.

"Bye guys!" Ruthie said and then her, Jason and Linda got in to the car.

The car ride there was pretty boring. Linda asked Ruthie a few questions about herslef and her family. Her and Jason talked a little, and then they got there. They both got out the same door of Ms. Andrews' red Sunfire. Ruthie thanked her for the ride and Jason said bye and they walked over to the movies. Peter was there with Lauren, Tyler and Lissa.

"Why didn't you invite Ruthie?" Ruthie overheard Lissa say.

"I did, her mom said she was out with Jason." Peter said.

Busted, Ruthie thought. She knew Peter wouldn't mind, and he was her best friend. But for some reason she was scared to say anything to Peter.

"I thought we were best friends, I don't know why she didn't tell me." Peter said. Ruthie was feeling pretty bad. She was sorry for not telling Peter, but she didn't want that to ruin her date. She had to find a way to avoid them because she wanted to be alone with Jason. She was starting to worry that her date would be awful.

"Ruthie?" Jason said. "Ruthie, are you alright? You look worried."

"I'm fine Jason." She said and looked up again. This time Jason looked up too.

"Why are you worried about them?" He asked.

"I don't want them to ruin our date." Oops! She thought. I didn't mean to say that ot loud.

"How are they going to ruin our date?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to have to sit with them and I forgot to tell Peter about our date and we're supposed to be best friends and now he's mad and me and now... I'm ruining aren't I?" 

"Calm down Ruthie. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. It's just that I really like you and I want everything to be perfect." Ruthie said.

"Everything is perfect when I'm with you." Jason told her. Ruthie smiled.

"And I promise I won't let anyone ruin our date." Jason said. 

"Okay. I promise I won't go crazy anymore." Ruthie said. Jason laughed. 

"Okay" He said. 

The movie they went to see was a Snappy movie, called Snappy's Big Adventure. They couldn't get in to the other one because it was rated 14A and they were only 13. Peter never saw Ruthie or Jason, so that was one good thing. The movie was very boring so they talked through most of it. If she were Lucy, she would have probably made out with Jason, but she barely knew him, so they just talked. After the movie ended, Jason and Ruthie left the movie, still laughing. Jason was very funny. The two walked down to a little cafe place near the bookstore. They got Ice Cappachinos. They talked some more. Jason told Ruthie about his life before. Some of it was sad, but he didn't seem to mind talking about it. After they finished their Ice Caps, They walked over to the bookstore. Jason's mom was already there. They got in to the backseat.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?" Linda asked.

"It was boring." Jason said.

"Oh. That's too bad. What was it called?" 

"Snappy's Big Adventure." Ruthie replied.

Linda laughed a little. "I see"

"But we had fun." Jason said. 

"Yeah" Ruthie agreed.

"Would you like to come over tommorow Ruthie?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Is it even okay with your mom?" Ruthie answered.

"Mom?"

"It's fine with me."

"Okay, sure. I just have to ask my mom." Ruthie said.

"Okay. You can ask her when we drop you off." Jason said.

"Alright." Ruthie said.

They arrived at the Camden's and Ruthie and Jason got out. He walked her to the door and they kissed. Just a little kiss, though. 

"I had a great time today" Jason said.

"Yeah me too." Ruthie agreed. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna ask my mom."

"Okay" Jason said. Ruthie ran inside.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"Yes, I'm right here." Her mom said.

"Can I go to Jason's tommorow?"

"Your spending an awful lot of time with him."

"And?"

"Nothing. I was just saying. Are you sure you don't want to take a break for a day?"

Ruthie sighed. "No, so can I?"

"I guess, but please lose the attitude."

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

Ruthie ran out of the house.

"Are you allowed?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. What time?" 

"I'll walk over and get you at 12. Is that OK?"

"That's fine. You don't have to pick me up."

"I don't want you to walk over alone, and I don't want to have to have your parents drive you, they probably have other things to take care of. We only live 5 minutes apart." 

"Your right. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Jason said and kissed her again. He ran off and got into the car. Ruthie just stood there thinking for a few minutes. 

Wow, she thought. 

"I really like him." She said out loud.


	3. Lost Innocence Chapter 3

Lost Innocence Chapter 3

Ruthie walked in to the house. Eric, Annie and the twins were in the kitchen.

"How was your date?" Annie asked.

"It wasn't a date" Eric said.

"Dad!" Ruthie said.

"What was it then?" Annie asked him. 

"Uh.. Well it was a... it was a..." 

"Yes?" Ruthie urged him to continue.

Eric sighed deeply. "Fine it was a date." He mumbled.

Ruthie and Annie smiled. 

"Anyway, it was great. The movie was bad though." Ruthie explained.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"It was a Snappy movie. But we got a chance to talk so it was okay. Then we went and got an Ice Cap and then his mom came to pick us up. It was fun. He's going to walk over and get me tommorow at 12. Okay?"

"That's fine." Annie said. "Peter called. You should probably phone him." 

"Okay" Ruthie said and ran up to her room.

The first thing she did when she got in her room was write in her diary. Lucy wasn't around so now was the perfect time. Then she called Peter.

"Hello" a familar voice answered after 3 rings.

"Hello." Ruthie answered. "Is P-". 

But before she could finish Peter interuppted.

"Ruthie?" 

"Yeah. Hey."

"I saw you today."

"Oh.."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Jason?" He asked.

"I didn't know what you'd say."

"What did you think I'd say?" 

"I don't know. I was just scared." Ruthie explained.

"Scared? Of telling me? Ruthie I though we were best friends."

"We are."

"Are we? How many people are scared of their own best friends? Honestly Ruthie. I'm sorry I'm being a Jerk but it just bothered me that you couldn't even tell your own best friend that you were going out with someone. You knew I wouldn't do anything didn't you?"

"Peter. Please! I'm sorry. Your right about everything. I knew you wouldn't do anything but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I saw you today too, but I couldn't say hi. I told Jason that I didn't want to sit with you guys but really I just wanted him all to myself and more than that. I was scared that you wouldn't approve of him. I know that sounds weird but I was."

"Ruthie, calm down. I'm sorry too."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. I have another question. Is there some reason I shouldn't approve of him? Did he do or say anything to you?"

"No, he was great."

"Good. Hey, Ruthie. Do you maybe want to come over tommorow."

"Tommorow, I can't. I'm sorry.. It's just that, well Jason already asked."

"Oh, okay then. Well bye." Peter said and he hung up. Ruthie could tell he was hurt. She'd ask him to come over for dinner Monday she deicided.

*The Next Day*

Ruthie woke up early and had a shower, and then put on a pair of black capri's and a blue tank top. She brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun. She put on some make-up and then she brushed her teeth and then went downstairs. 

"You look nice today." Simon said. He was feeding the twins breakfast.

"I'm going out with Jason." Ruthie explained.

"You've been going out with him an awful lot lately."

"I know but-"

"No need to explain" Simon interupted. "I understand. Just don't forget about your other friends." He sighed. "Can you watch them?"

Ruthie nodded. She was feeling guilty again. She definatly needed to invite Peter over tommorow.

*DING DONG*

Lucy walked in to the kitchen.

"Watch the twins" Ruthie told her and ran out, leaving Lucy confused. Ruthie ran and grabbed the door.

"Hey Jason." 

"Hey Ruthie. You look pretty."

Ruthie blushed a little. 

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. One sec. MOM! DAD!" She yelled. "I"M LEAVING!!!"

"Ok, bye sweetie!" Annie called back. "Have fun"

They walked outside and started the walk to Jason's house.

"It's pretty hot out today." Jason said.

"Yeah, I know." Ruthie agreed.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" He asked, soundly a little nervous.

"I had lots of fun!" Ruthie exclaimed. "Uh, did you?"

Jason beamed. "I had a great time."

"That's good."

"Yeah"

"So what are we gonna do at your house?"

"I don't, we can watch a movie, or we can um.. do whatever we want."

"Sound cool."

"Yeah and maybe you can come over again this week and go swimming. Our pool is being cleaned today."

"You have a pool. That's cool."

Jason laughed, and then Ruthie did too. He moved his hand over and touched hers. She didn't move away so he took her hand into to his. Ruthie smiled.

"I really like you Ruthie. Your so nice and pretty and smart and everything else."

Ruthie blushed. "I like you too. Your funny and hot and smart and lots more."

"Stop it. Your gonna make me blush." Jason joked. Ruthie laughed and so did he. They were almost at Jason's house, they just had to go through the park first. Jason put his arm around Ruthie's waist. They were almost at the park when Ruthie spotted Peter. He was playing basketball with someone Ruthie had never seen before. She still felt guilty but she didn't feel as bad anymore because he knew about her and Jason. Peter spotted Ruthie too. He waved.

"Hey Ruthie, Hey Jason!" He called out.

"Hey Peter." Ruthie waved back.

"Hi" Jason called.

Then Jason started to walk a little faster. They were finally at Jason's house. They didn't say much after seeing Peter. When they went inside, Jason finally spoke.

"Want to go watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered. She thought they'd go into the living room but Jason led her upstairs, in to his room. She was very nervous of going into his room, thinking he'd expect her to do something she didn't want to do. Jason sensed her nervousness. 

"It's alright Ruthie, we're just going to watch a movie."

"Okay." She said and took a seat on the very edge of his bed.

He sat down on the other side of the bed.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"You can choose."

"Fine. Uh.. Chick Flick. A Walk To Remember."

"You don't have to put on a chick flick." Ruthie said.

"Do you not like this movie?" Jason asked.

"No I do but-"

"That's great. I like it too. But please don't spread that around. Ruthie giggled.

By the end of the movie, Jason was hugging Ruthie, who was crying beside him. She felt kind of embarresed, but Jason didn't seem to mind her crying. Jason turned and looked at her. He was staring in to her eyes. 

"What is it?" Ruthie asked.

"Nothing, it's just your so beautiful." Ruthie blushed.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He kissed her gently on the lips and then slowly pulled away. Ruthie smiled.


	4. Lost Innocence Chapter 4

Lost Innocence Chapter 4

*An hour later*

Ruthie had just put on her shoes. She was getting ready to go home. She glanced at the clock in Jason's kitched. 3:00p.m exactly. Jason opened the door and walked outside with her.

"You want to hang out tommorow?" He asked. Ruthie really wanted to say yes, but then she thought of Peter and what Simon had said.

"I don't know, I was thinking I should invite Peter over. He's my best friend and I think he's kind of feeling left out."

"Are you sure you're only best friends?" Jason asked, very suspiciously.

"Yes. Postive." 

"Were you ever more then best friends?"

"Uh.. Yes. But that was awhile ago."

"Who dumped who?"

"It was mutual."

"I think he still likes you." 

"Why would you think that?"

"Just trust me"

"Whatever, anyway I should go."

"Bye." Jason said.

"Bye." Ruthie said. She didn't move right away. She was waiting for a hug or a kiss or something.

Ruthie sighed. "Fine, bye then." She walked away, she was mad at him.

"Ruthie, wait" He called to her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just don't really like Peter and I'm afraid he's going to take you away from me."

"He won't. I promise."

"Well, can we hang out tommorow night. You can have him over or go over there on Tuesday. Please can we just hang out tommorow."

He sounded kind of desperate and needy, and normal Ruthie would think it was annoying but there was something about him. She smiled.

"Okay, but you have to let me hang out with Peter Tuesday. He is my friend, okay?"

"Alright." 

"I gotta go now. Bye"

"Bye."

He kissed her and then she kissed him back. They made-out for a bit and then Ruthie went home. 

Ruthie was walking back through the park when she saw Peter alone on the bench. She walked up behind him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Ruthie, Hey! No, sit down." Peter replied. Ruthie sat down. 

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah. The guys went home an hour ago"

"Why'd you stay?"

"I don't know. Just thinking. Better here than home anyway."

"I know what you mean."

"So.. what's new with you?" Peter asked.

"Nothing much.." Ruthie replied. "Uh.. Do you want to come over for dinner on Tuesday? We can hang out for a bit, I know we haven't gotten to hang out that much."

"Sure, I'd love to!" Peter said, practically jumping up and down. A smile grew across his face. 

"Great!" Ruthie said.

Ruthie looked at her watch 4:50. 

"Crap, Peter. I gotta go. See you Tuesday."

"Wait, I should go too, can I walk you home?"

"Alright." Ruthie said and the two set off together.


End file.
